Rugrats: Alternate Universe
by Tropical And Sean
Summary: What if there was an alternate universe with an evil Courtney? What if Courtney accidentally sends them all to that universe? Will they be able to escape?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Alternate Universe_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own AGU_

_**Warning:**__ Evil Courtney._

_**Summary:**__ What if there was an alternate universe with an evil Courtney? What if Courtney accidentally sends them all to that universe? Will they be able to escape?_

_**Note:**__ Zack owned by Celrock, Peter owned by TCKing, Starr and Cree owned by lilnate13._

**_Location: Alternate Universe Winter Wonderland. March 3rd, 2016._**

Evil Queen Courtney was sitting upon her throne in the Snow castle. She was wearing a black dress with black boot and a golden crown. Her platinum blonde hair with left out and her ocean blue eyes had a taint of red in them. She was looking down upon a couple babies that have been playing in her playground.

"Please show us mercy Evil Queen Courtney!" One of the babies said. The other two were crying as they were chained up in handcuffs and shackles.

"Why should I?!" Evil Queen Courtney snapped.

"We promise not to do it again!" Cried the second baby.

"Yeah we won't" the third one cried after.

"We have rules here in Winter Wonderland! And the first one is don't play in my playground!" Evil Queen Courtney snapped. She glares at them. "Send them to the playpen".

"No! Not the playpen. Anything but the playpen!" The babies cried as the guards take them away throwing them into the playpen.

"It's so good being Queen! Mwhahaha!" Evil Queen Courtney laughed evilly. "Franklin bring me my cookies!" She snapped.

**_Location: Normal Universe, Yucaipa CA. March 3rd, 2016._**

Tina walked over towards the playpen placing Courtney down. She hasn't been there since last month because she had broken her arm. Tina didn't want her out the house.

"Hey Guys" Courtney said. Everyone turns around and ran over towards Courtney hugging her.

"Your arm is all better!" Chuckie exclaimed.

Courtney nods her head quickly.

"Now we can visit Winter Wonderland again?" Starr asked with excitement.

"Yup we can! Do you all want to go back?" Courtney asked everyone. They all nodded their heads. "Okay then we can all go!".

"All go where?" Peter asked. Courtney faced him with a bright smile which he returned. "Welcome back, I see your arm is all better".

"Yup it is look!" Courtney exclaimed swinging her use to be broken arm around. "Do you want to come with us to Winter Wonderland Peter?".

Peter laughs as she swings her arm and nods his head. "Sure let's all go, its been awhile".

They all stand next to Courtney and wait for the magic blue light to surround them. Instead of a blue light it was bright red. The ground split underneath them causing them to fall in a black hole. This was something new for all of them especially Courtney.

They all fell into a body of snow which soften the landed. They were in Winter Wonderland just not the one Courtney rules over.

"Where are we?" Zack asked looking around.

Black snow was slowly falling from the ground. It was all over the ground. They soon realized the snow they landed in was black as well.

"This isn't Winter Wonderland!" Tommy said.

"No but where ever we landed is somewhere bad" Courtney said in fear. They looked around seeing kids chained playing with bricks and strings. This was the worst place for a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Written: December 21st, 2014**_

_**Location: Alternate Universe Winter Wonderland. March 3rd, 2016.**_

The rugrats and Peter walked over the new founded place. The boys were dressed in an all black uniform and all the girls beside Courtney was dressed in a black dress. Courtney was wearing a snow-white dress with ice blue sparkles at the end. White boots and a silver crown.

"What is this horrible play?" Kimi asked with a frown.

There wasn't anything fun around. All the playgrounds and toy stores the was in the normal universe Winter Wonderland was replaced with work shops. The other children the same ages as Angelica and Susie were working there making cookies.

"Wow! Cookies this is even better than stupid wonderland!" Angelica said running over to the workshop. They others followed quickly after her.

The guards standing outside the door and glares at them. "Hey! What are you doing without you chains?". He asked in a loud booming voice. He soon spotted Courtney with them and bows. "Evil Queen Courtney, my apologies I didn't know they were with you".

All the children gasp and look over towards Courtney who looked confused. Evil Queen? Courtney was far from evil she was the sweetest and kindest girl.

"Yeah I'm with her buddy! Now give me some cookies!" Angelica yelled with a smirk. She was going to enjoy this.

"Huh? Oh y-yes wait right here" the guard said nervously and runs into the workshop.

"Why didn't you tell us you was an Evil Queen?" Zack snapped with his arms crossed.

"Yeah we don't want to hang out with a mean Evil Queen!" Tommy snapped.

"But I promise I'm not an Evil Queen! Guy this is my first time here" Courtney said with a frown. "I'm not Evil Queen Courtney!".

The rugrats and Peter wasn't believing anything she was saying as they turned their back to her. Courtney frowns as her eyes widen with tears. Her friends didn't believe her.

"I'm really not evil please believe me" she cried.

"Of course she isn't Evil Queen Courtney!" A voice said from behind them. The rugrats and Peter turn around to see another version of Courtney just with all black. "Because I'm Evil Queen Courtney! Guards get them and bring them to the snow castle!".

The guards surrounded them and closed them in. This is bad, this is very bad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Written: December 23, 2014**_

_**Location: Alternate Universe Winter Wonderland. March 3rd, 2016.**_

* * *

><p>The guards surrounded the babies and Peter they had no way to escape. Evil Queen Courtney got onto her horse and carriage.<p>

"When we get to the snow castle chain them up!" Evil Queen Courtney said in a demanding tone.

"Yes Evil Queen!" the guards said capturing the babies and Peter. They threw them into the wagon.

"We are sorry we didnt believe you Courtney" Zack said with a frown.

"Yeah we should have believed you. You are the nicest girl we know" Peter said.

Courtney shrugged her shoulders and grabs the bars off the cage on the wagon. They were all trapped unless they came up with a great idea. "I forgive you guys, but we have to come up with an idea to escape".

"All i want to know is who is this Evil Queen Courtney? where are we? and how did we end up here?" Starr asked with a frown.

The gurads were pushing the wagon towards the snow castle which looked excatly like Courtney's.

"umm excuse me guards but where exactly are we?" Peter asked the guard on his side of the wagon.

"We are at the snow castle in Winter Wonderland!" the guard said rolling his eyes.

"This is not Winter Wonderland!" Courtney shouted from the cage grabbing the bars. "I am Princess Courtney Baravosky of Winter Wonderland! Winter Wonderland is fun with lots of toys and white snow!".

Evil Queen Courtney overheard Courtney talking and made the mad stop the carriage. The wagon stopped as well and Evil Courtney jumped down from the wagon walking over towards.

"So you are the princess of the Alternate Winter Wonderland?" Evil Courtney asked.

"Alternate Wonderland?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Alternate Wonderland" Evil Courtney answered. "You see this is the evil Wonderland this is what happens when we lose the war against the fire kingdom. While this Courtney is from the Alternate universe when we win the war against the fire kingdom. Since we lost my parents didn't want me coming her and didn't give me the pendant however i stomped upon when I was eleven months ten days before my birthday and it brought me here".

"Same with me, ten days before my birthday I was brought here. Well not here but in my Winter Wonderland" Courtney said.

"Yes, but unlike you i had no way back so i ended up staying here. I couldn't go back home to my family and i haven't seen my mother or father in two years and ten days. I had been captured by the guards from the Fire kingdom. However i managed to escape kill their king take back Winter Wonderland and rule it the way i want. I think this way is better...I have cookies whenever i want" Evil Courtney said with an evil grin.

"But this way is the wrong way! kids shouldn't be working they should be having fun" Peter snapped.

"You can't tell me how to rule my kingdom! I rule this kingdom with an iron fist" Evil Courtney snapped back.

"You can't get away with this Courtney will stop you! Kids should be having fun" Cree said.

"How is she possible going to stop me? this is my winter wonderland I rule this place! I have all the power and all the guards". Evil Courtney said walking away going back to her carriage. She climbs on top and it starts moving again. "When we reach the castle put them int the play pen" She demanded.

Once they reached the castle they threw them into the play pen. How were they going to escape this mess? Unlike the normal play pen it was slight taller then the babies. They threw Peter in a different cell so he wouldn't be able to escape, they locked him up and threw away the key.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Written: December 23rd, 2014**_

_**Location: Alternate Universe Winter Wonderland. March 4th, 2016.**_

_**Note: Before reading this please read chapter three, which have been updated. Also I decided to upload this now since i learned i will not be able to upload Sunday. I won't be back until Tuesday or Wednesday because family problems sorry.**_

* * *

><p>"They have been capture for a complete day already and Evil Courtney hasn't made any sudden moves to get rid of them" A female dressed in black skinny jeans, black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath and black boots said. She removed her hoodie showing her beautiful elbow-length dark purple, she took off her glasses showing her sparkling gray and blue eyes.<p>

(A/N: She will make an appearance in future chapters and stories. Also she is only important character in this chapter beside Peter and the rugrats).

"Do you think she wants to get rid of them?" a male asked. "What is the plan Marina?"

Marina smirks walking away from the snow castle with the male following after. "We are going to rescue them in style of course" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She grabs her gloves putting them on and facing the huge wall surrounding the castle. The male stood close to the wall with his hands out. Marina runs forward towards him jumping onto his hands which allowed him to toss her up and over the wall. Upon being tossed up Marina did a front flip over the wall, she did say in style. She landed perfectly onto her feet and grabs her walkie talkie. "I'm in..Over".

_"Good job now go get them babies, are you sure you'll be okay alone?...Over"._

Marina rolled her eyes and looked around for an opened window. "I'm totally fine alone...Over". She put her walkie talkie away and grabs a graveling hook and swings it up towards an open window tossing it in. She climbs up the side of the castle with ease and gets through the window. "This was easier than i thought, is she planning something".

"Exactly! I was!" Evil Courtney said with a evil grin. Marina turns around facing this Evil Queen with a smirk. "I knew you was coming to save these babies like you did with all the other but i won't allow you to do so Marina Anderson! Guards get her!" Evil Courtney yelled pointing towards Marina.

_'I didn't want to come here and fight but it seems like i have no choice'._ Marina gets in a fighting stance as the guards surrounded her. They decided to attack once at a time which was a huge mistake on their part. The first guard charged at her with a punch. She dodged the punch and kicks him in the stomach. He falls backwards groaning in pain. The other ran at her while facing her back and wrapped his arm around her. She head butted his nose which caused him to release her and she jumped kicking him into the face. The guard flew back into the wall. They all started attacking her but none of them could land a hit on her.

"I thought you guys would be more of a challenge!" Marina said watching the guard groan from the ground. She ran pass them and grabs the key to both the play pen and jail cell that Peter was in.

Marina runs downstairs to the room were they keep all the capture. She rescue a few of them the other day. It was hard for them to even chase her, they call her the lurking shadow. She could easily slip in and out of a place. She ran over towards the play pen unlocking it allowing the babies out.

"You saved us, who are you?" Starr asked with a bright smile.

"You look alike like Kimi" Chuckie said looking over towards Marina. They babies nod their head in agreement.

"I'm Marina Anderson and i'm your savior! If you have any questions leave them to the end please" She said walking over to Peter's cell unlocking it letting them out.

"Thanks for saving us Marina, I'm Peter and these babies are Courtney, Kimi, Chuckie, Dil, Phil, Lil, Starr, Tommy, Zack, and Cree. Also Angelica and Susie".

"Nice to meet you all, now lets get out of here before more guards return" Marina said grabbing Peter's hand which caused him to grab Zack's hand so on and so on.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Written: December 23rd, 2014**_

_**Location: Alternate Universe Winter Wonderland. March 4th, 2016.**_

Note: I'm back from vacation but I'm still completely busy, however I will update my stories from now on. I want to thanks my lovely cousin Sean J for posting those chapters for me when I was gone. Since I haven't updated this story I will have up two chapters.

* * *

><p>After being rescued by Marina she took them to her hideout which was underground. This underground hideout was greatly hidden not even Evil Queen herself knew where it was. Marina knocked on the door and a male slide open the peek hole and stared down at Marina, Peter and the babies. He shut the peek hole and opened the door allowing them inside. Once the door shut he locked it back.<p>

"What is this place?" Peter asked Marina who removed her jacket throwing it on the back of a chair.

"You guys can take a seat if you like" Marina said grabbing water bottles passing them out. Marina tosses one over to Peter which he easily caught. "This is my hideout, and judging by your looks i can say you are all new to Winter Wonderland?" she asked.

Courtney nods her head then thought about it and shakes her head no. "We aren't new to wonderland, just new to this wonderland". She opens the squeeze water bottle and sucks on it like a bottle.

"What do you mean this wonderland?" Marina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peter explained everything to Marina. About the magic pendant and the wonderful Winter Wonderland with the toy shops and playgrounds. Where children were happy, played around and laughed. To Marina this sounded like a dream.

"So you are the princess off this wonderful Wonderland?" Marina asked. Courtney nods her head with a huge grin. "Wow, i always thought that place was a lie. My father told me many stories about this Alternate Wonderland but i just thought they were stories". Marina looks down at her hands with a grin.

"Well its really real i tell ya!" Angelica said with a grin.

"Oh I believe you, I'm guessing you guys are looking for a way back home?" Marina asked. They all nodded their heads and Marina frowns a bit. "I see, I'm looking for a way back home as well I have been for a couple years now".

"Wait you wasn't born here?" Zack asked.

Marina shakes her head. "Nope, I was born in a place called Tokyo Japan. I was sent here by a magic scroll. I haven't find a way home but I think I am close to it".

"Really?" Tommy exclaimed.

Marina nods her head and grins happily. "Though its a danger journey to the Abyss. The keeper of the Abyss is named Treena. She is the god of dark winter. In order to get home we must go a far journey. Though it won't be easy with all the wolves, guards, and people out to kill us" she explained.

"Wow this journey sounds dangerous and scary" Chuckie said with a frown.

"But don't you want to get home?" Starr asked. Everyone else nods along with her. "We will take this journey if it means going home to our moms and dads".

Marina stands up and walks over towards her back room. A male with short curly hair and brown eyes walked out and a female with wrist length black hair and baby blue eyes walked out after him.

"These are my two very close friends Lester and Pearl" she said with a grin. The two smile and wave. "They are taking us to the abyss to get you guys home...I can't leave yet until I finish my business... If this work and really takes you guys home I want you to mail this letter to my father...I know he is worried about me".

Peter takes the letter from Marina and nods his head. "We will mail this letter out to him" he promised with a smile.

"Alright, this journey is a week long so we all have to be prepared, Lester and I will pull the babies and kids in the wagon, if anything tries to attack us Lester will use his ferrick charm" Treena said explaining to Peter.

"What is a ferrick charm?" Peter asked.

Lester smirks "ferrick charm, is a magic shield. It will be able to protect us from any spells or attacks while on our journey" he explains to Peter.

"They are part of any eye infinity clan, but we will get more into that later. Right now we just have to focus on this long journey" Marina said with a smile. She was going to help them all get home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Written: January 4th, 2015**

**Location: Alternate Universe. March 5th, 2016.**

It has been a whole day since they were walking, the babies, Angelica and Susie were all sleeping while Marina, Peter, Lester, and Pearl are all up walking. They have't been attack so far and this has been going easy. Sudden a loud growl could be heard and two large black ice wovles jumped in front of them.

"Lester!" Marina yelled pushing Peter back towards the kids. Lester nods and a mechanical eye infinity mark appeared on his forehead.

"Ferrick Charm!" He yelled and a huge pure blue light surrounded them creating a shield.

"Pearl.." Marina murmured.

"Yes Marina!" Pearl said a mechanical eye infinity mark appearing on her forehead as well. She holds out her hand a sword appearing in her hands. "Fire Scar!" She shouts swing her sword flames coming out. The ice wolf dodge it the flames hitting the tree cutting it clean into two.

The wolf lounged itself at Pearl. She holds up her swords blocking it attack. The sound wolf opened it mouth roaring ice spikes flying out towards Marina. Before the ice could hit her someone jump in the way.

"Blossom" the male said holding his hand up towards the ice spikes. The spikes immediately turned into flower petals.

**From inside shield.**

"I'm scared" Starr said clinging onto Lester's leg. There was light inside the shield allowing everyone to see. "I just want to go home!" She cries causing Chuckie, Cree, and Dil to cry as well.

"Well I'm not!" Courtney shouted. "I wish there was a way we can help fight".

"To bad we are babies" Zack asked crossing his arms.

Lester blinks in confusion looking at the kids. He wasn't to good with children. However he knew a temporary spell that could help. Though it only lasted a few days. "I know how you can help" he said with a grin catching the kids and Peter's attention.

**Outside Shield.**

The male was dressed in a black cloak. He removed it revealing long shoulder length pink hair. "Loki, come!" He shouts a sword appearing in his hand. He moved his sword in a Z formation. "Dance blossom" he said flower petals leaving from the sword. They stab the ice wolf killing them. "Thank you Loki" he said dropping the sword.

Before the sword could hit the ground it turned into a small boy with pink hair and bright rare ice blue eyes. "No problem big brother Roma".

Marina stared at them with confusion. "Who are y-" both she could finish her sentence the wolf Pearl was fight yelp falling into its death. The shield went down. Marina and Pearl look in surprise at what they saw.

Note: I'll try to have another chapter up in a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Written: January 4th, 2015**

**Location: Alternate Universe. March 5th, 2016**

**[Inside Shield before put down]**

"What exactly is this spell?" Peter asked.

Lester picked up Starr removing her from his leg. He lined up the child in order.

"I can put you all under a temporary spell to turn you into older kids" Lester replied crossing his arms. He looks towards Peter. "This doesn't include you because you are already out enough. But I can give you and them temporary powers of the eye infinity clan".

"Temporary powers?" Tommy asked tilting his head slightly.

"So we will be able to fight?" Zack asked with a huge grin. Lester nods his head, these children were brave for their own good.

"Yes however you will have to be trained along this journey, and I think three more days you'll be able to master you powers" Lester walking over towards Cree his touches her forehead drawing an infinity sign. He started from her ending with Susie. "I Lester of the infinity eye clan give these children the power of age". He shouts and a blue light shined of them. Cree and Starr aged to eleven, Dil turned twelve, Zack, Courtney, Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi turned thirteen, Chuckie turned fourteen, and lastly Angelica and Susie turned fifteen.

"Whoa, T has a head full of hair" Dil said laughing. He looked at himself with a grin he was older.

"It worked! We can help everyone!" Tommy shouted with excitement. Lester rolled his eyes and grouped the kids besides Courtney because she had ice powers.

"No I shall temporarily lead you all powers Starr, Cree, and Dil. You three will have the power of water. Your weapon of choice is a Staff, Sword, or your hands" Lester said a blue light covering the three.

"Sword!" Dil yelled happily.

"Staff" she the twins girls together.

The blue light around them turned into water. "The contract had been signed" Lester said turning towards the others. "Zack, Phil, and Lil you three will have the power of earth. You don't have a weapon of choose since the earth is your weapon" Lester said a green light covering the three. "Do you accept this ability?" He asked.

"Yes!" The three yelled together. The green light turned into stone surrounding the three kids.

"The contract has been signed" Lester said turning to the next three. "Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie you three have the power of fire. You have a weapon of choice, sword or Tantōs". He said a red light surrounding the three.

"What is a Tantōs?" Chuckie asked.

Lester sighed before speaking. "Tantōs is a double or single edged straight bladed sword about 5.9 to 11.8 inches" he answered him.

Three three nod their head.

"I choose Tantōs" Kim said.

"We choice a sword" Tommy and Chuckie said together.

The red light turned in fire "This contract has been signed" Lester said turning to the last three. "Lastly I give you Peter, Susie, and Angelica the power of wind" he said a gray light surrounding the three. "Your weapons of choice, sword, staff or huge hand fan?".

"Sword!" Peter said.

"Staff!" Angelica said thinking the hand fan was an actual fan.

"Hand Fan!" Susie said.

The light surrounding them turned into wind. "The contract has been signed" Lester said. "I have granted these twelve kids the temporary power of the infinity eye! Let is be known!" He shouted a mechanical eye infinity mark appearing on all twelve of their forehead. After it was sealed the shield was brought done.

Note: I shall have yet another chapter up in a few hours. Woke up from a nap not to longer ago. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Written: January 4th, 2015.**

**Location: Alternate Universe. March 5th, 2016.**

Marina stood there staring at the once toddlers and babies. "What did you do Lester? Why are they older?" She asked slightly confused.

Pearl rolls her eyes, normally she would be the one to do this. This honestly surprised her that he decided go help these little rugrats. "He granted their wish.."

"Granted their wish?" Marina asked titling her head. Pearl was going to explain further until another ice wolf attacked her knocking her down. "There is more of them damnit!..." She murmured. A wolf tried attacking her but she reacted quickly kicking it in the face sending it flying. "After this fight you two are explaining more".

"Yes ma'am" both Lester and Pearl said together. Pearl pushed the wolf off her and holds up her sword.

"Raven feathers!" An unknown voice said. Raven colorful feathers line up and went straight towards Courtney. Zack, Lil, and Phil thought quickly standing in front of her.

"Ferrick Charm stone wall!" The three shouted together surprising themselves as a huge stone wall blocked the Raven feathers. "How did that happen?" Zack asked.

"Its part of the contract, we will explain more later" Lester said fighting his own wolf. A ice wolf tried attacking Lester from behind but Tommy and Chuckie thought quickly pointing the sword to the ice wolf.

"Ferrick Charm fire blast!" The two shouted a fire ball coming out their swords combining together. They shot it towards the ice wolf melting it. "We did it" they said high-fiving each other.

"My babies!" The unknown voice shouted.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Roma said punching a ice wolf in the face.

A woman stepped out the shadows, she had waist length raven colored hair with rare violet eyes. She was dressed in black fitting clothing and had a raven resting on her shoulder. "You guys keep hurting my babies" she growls waving her hand calling all the ice wolves to her side.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Peter asked pointing his sword to the unknown female.

The female smirks towards them. "My name is Chezza, I was hired by the Evil Courtney to eliminate you guys" she snapped her fingers and the wolfs growling getting into an attacking mode. "No hard feelings or anything I just want my land back, this is nothing personal".

"Nothing personal?" Zack asked raising an questionable eyebrow. "I think trying to kill us it something personal".

"Your trying to kill us over land?" Tommy asked. "What is so important about this 'land'?".

"The land I am trying to win back is my homeland, I'm the only one left after my whole pack was killed! And I want that land back!" Chezza shouted a dark purple light surrounding her. "And I'll kill you all if I have too, attack!".

The ice wolf growls going to attack them. One ice wolf tried attacking Susie she jumped back feeling light on her feet. She felt like the wind weightless. She jumped back again onto a tree branch.

She held up her traditional cherry blossom hand fan that was twice her size swinging it. "Ferrick Charm tornado!" She shouts and four tornadoes surrounded the ice wolf sucking it up throwing it to the side the force killing it.

"Ugh I should have picked the huge fan thing!" Angelica shouted with a pout. A ice wolf tried attacking her she hit it with her staff. She slams her staff into the growl. "Ferrick Charm wind scar!" She shouted. The wind appear like a curved blade cutting the wolf in half the ice shattering.

"My BABIES!" Chezza shouted angrily causing the ground to shake everyone stopped fighting to stay balance. Susie fell out the tree landing on her bottom.

"Susie are you alright?" Angelica asked running over towards her friend helping her up. Susie nods her head giving her a small smile.

"Uh-oh I think we pissed her off" Dil said holding behind his little sister Start who rolled her eyes.

The dark purple light surrounding Chezza grew stronger. "Combine" she said the wolves coming together creating a huge ice wolf who roared. The was twice the size of an original ice wolf which alone was twice the size of a normal wolf. "Prepare to die! Attack!".

The huge ice wolf roared again send bigger ice spike towards the group.

Roma held out his hand. "Blossom" he murmured only being able to turn half of them into flower petals.

Dil, Cree, and Starr held out their hand to the ice spikes shouting. "Ferrick Charm Water!" They shouted turning the ice into water. The ice wolf roared again this time Roma, Dil, Cree, and Starr wasn't fast enough getting hit was the spikes being sent back.

"Good Ice wolf, mama is so proud" Chezza said feeding the ice wolf her purple energy. Marina and Peter thought this would be prefect time to attack. They both ran at her but she was to quick she grabbed Marina's foot throwing her into Peter the two hitting a tree. "It isn't nice to interrupt my babies feeding time..." She pouts.

"Oh yeah?! Well it isn't nice to hurt my baby brother and my friends!" Tommy shouted. The others nodding their head in agreement. Chezza laughs at this as she finished feeding the ice wolf her energy.

"Oh cry me a fucking river!" Chezza's raven got off her shoulder and turned into a sword. "Raven feathers!" She shouted swing her sword. The feathers went towards the others.

Courtney hated holding back watching her friends fight without her. "Snow wall!" She shouted and the black snow stood up blocking the attack. "You guys come up with a plan I'll hold her back for now".

Note; Uh-oh, Roma, Peter, Dil, Marina, Cree, and Starr are hurt. Can the others come up with a plan to stop Chezza? Will Courtney finally show her true powers? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Written: January 4th, 2015**

**Location: Alternate Universe. March 5th, 2016.**

"Awe look Princess Courtney wants to play" Chezza said with a small smirk. "My baby here does need a new chew toy". Courtney clenched her fist staring over towards the female growling in anger the ground under her turning into ice.

"Are you sure you can handle her alone?" Zack asked worried.

Courtney calmed down looking over towards her friend. She gave them a small smile. "Lester, please collect the hurt and put a shield around them". Lester nods his head. "As you wish princess".

Chezza growls about to attack but was quicker punching her across the face sending her flying back. Lester did as he was told protecting the hurt with his shield.

"Since she isn't feeding the huge ice wolf her power we can easily take it out" Pearl said with a determined smile.

"But how?" Tommy asked with a frown. "It is way to powerful".

"I think know!" Kimi shouted getting everyone's undying attention. "We all combine our abilities".

"Bingo! You know you remind me so much of Marina. You both are extremely intelligent" Pearl said causing Kimi to blush light wanting to hide her face. "Here's the plan we will all use our individual powers to distract it, once it's distracted we circle around it all attacking at once".

"And this will combine our powers making it stronger than Chezza's?"Tommy asked. Pearl nods her head with a smile.

"But we have to attack in order fire, earth and then wind since water is out" Pearl explained everyone nodded their head putting their plan in attack. The fire group which is Kimi, Tommy, and Chuckie would attack first.

"Hey you stupid m-meany h-head!" Chuckie shouted stuttering a couple time out of fear. However he needed to be brave. The ice wolf snouted facing towards Chuckie with a growl. "You can't get it. Ha!". The ice wolf runs towards Chuckie and he runs away screaming.

"Ferrick Charm fire x" Kimi shouted holding her twin Tantōs. She runs after the wolf with full speed jumping up attacking him with her flames. She cut an X into it back making it roar in pain. Tommy was the next to attack.

"Ferrick Charm fire tornado" he swings his sword a fire tornado ramming into the side of the ice wolf. Kimi did a black flip off the wolf before the fire tornado hit it. Chuckie takes a deep breath before attacking.

"Ferrick Charm fire breath!" He blows fire out his mouth throwing it back into the circle Zack created in the ground. Now it was group earths time to attack. Zack smirk and runs towards the ice wolf jumping up.

"Ferrick Charm rock fist" he said as rocks cover his closed fist. He slams his fist into the side of the wolf's face. He jumps back onto the tree branch. Next to attack was Lil, she jumped up with her foot out.

"Ferrick Charm rock foot!" She shouts as the rock covered her foot. She kicked the wolf making it hit the tree without leaving the huge circle.

"Yay! We to go Lillian!" Phil shouted using his sister name, something he normally did win the were fighting. "My turn.." He said running towards the wolf. "Ferrick Charm bolder!" He said as a huge rock came out the ground. He slammed the rock onto its head. The wolf roars in pain shaking the bolder off it head. The ice wolf smacked Phil until the tree causing him to black out.

"Phillip!" Lil yelled about to run to her brother but Pearl stopped her.

"Stick to the plan, he will be fine" she promised Lil with a smile. Lil nods and watches as Lester drags Phil to the shield. Next it was Susie and Angelica's time to attack. Susie grabbed her fan and swings it.

"Ferrick Charm tornado!" Four tornadoes surrounded the ice wolf stopping it from moving. Angelica slams her staff into the ground. "Ferrick Charm wind scar!" She shouted the wind appear into two curved blades cutting the ice wolf. The ice wolf felt weakened and nailed down onto the ground.

"Finally Attack!" Pearl yelled as they circled around the ice wolf. "Ferrick Charms Combine!" They all shouted. A larger bolder appeared the flames covered it then the wind. They aimed towards the ice wolf and released.

"NOOOOOO!" Chezza shouted being able to slips away from Courtney. Tears were running down her cheeks as she jumped in front of the wolf. The ice wolf turns into a little girl with waist length black hair and baby blue eyes. "I love you baby!".

"Mommy NO!" the little girl yelled as Chezza was hit with the attack instead. Chezza fell onto the ground blood dripping from her mouth. The little girl crawls over to her shaking her gently. "Mommy wake up please".

"The wolf was a little girl?" Pearl asked in confusion. She sudden felt terrible about attacking it. However they had to survive someway right?

"She cant be no older than four or five" Lester said watching her cry over her dead mother.

"Mommy wake up please?" The girls said, she watches her mother turn back into a raven colored ice wolf. She finally understood her mother was dead. "You killed her! You killed my mommy" she cries rubbing her eyes.

The group looked down feeling terrible, Courtney walks over towards the little girl kneeing down. "We are sorry, we had no idea it we knew you two were mother and daughter we wouldn't have attacked".

The little girl stopped rubbing her eyes, she didn't want to attack them but she wanted her land back.

"I thought Chezza said she was the only one left" Lil said confused.

"She said it to protect me, if Courtney knew about me she would lock me up" The little girls confessed as her mother turned into little snowflakes flying away. "Now I really am the only one left".

"What's your name sweetheart?".

The little girls looking up at Pearl with red puffy eyes. "Samantha, Samantha Pete".

Note: Decided to change how they meet Sam original I was thinking she could be a girl Marina saved a while back but then this came to mind. This story only has seven chapters left guys (: I will be doing a sequel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Location: Alternate Universe. March 6th, 2016**

Samantha was the first to awaken from her deep slumber. The events of yesterday playing back in her head she couldn't believe she was alone forever. She didn't manage to get much sleep and she was growing hungry by each second that passed as she laid awake. She shifted into her ice wolf form which was a little same than the original size do to lack of power. The power she had before was her feeding off her mother's energy. This kept her alive day to day she didn't have to hunt down her food but now she did. She walked along the black snow with a small whine. She was still upset about her mother's passing and it was going to take forever to get over something like this.

This just didn't happen everyday she doesn't see someone she love died everyday. This was actuothe first time since the whole clan was wiped out before she was even born. Her mother never taught her how to hunt so this hunting for food thing wasn't going to go will. She heard footsteps approaching her and turned around coming face to face with Marina and Kimi.

"Why did you wander off?" Marina asked. She probably guessed she was hunting for food. With Samantha being young Marina knew she didn't have any experience with hunting. Marina had to teach herself but that doesn't mean Samantha had to.

Samantha laid down on the small bank of black snow, the black snow covering her pure white coat. "I have to hunt for food now" she mumbles.

Marina nods her head and looks over towards Kimi who had followed her. "Since us three are the only ones up how about I teach you two a thing or two about hunting?" She asked shrugging her shoulder. Samantha changed back into her human form beaming with excitement along with Kimi. Marina laughed looking at the two. "The others will be hungry when they awaken".

"How do we start?" Kimi asked.

Marina scrunched up her nose slightly while thinking. "I'm not sure I can trust you two with daggers".

"You can!" Kimi and Samantha whined together.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice" Marina said. She grabbed her bag from her belt and opened it. It wasn't a huge bag just something small she could put things in. She pulled out two covered daggers. "These are important to me, they are family daggers".

"Wow" the two said in amazement while grabbing daggers.

"First thing you must know is to be careful. In order to use daggers you have to be good at close combat and have amazing balance" Marina said pulling out her own personal dagger. It had the family crest engraved in the blade. "I don't have much to e to teach so we will start off with a simple animal".

* * *

><p>The three sat quietly in a tree watching a wild boar eating the grass. To Marina this was the easiest animal to kill, when she first started off as a hunter this was the first animal she successfully managed to kill. Marina clutched the dagger in her hands and started intensely at the wild animal. She felt bad for having to kill it but people had to eat. In order to live you had to survive.<p>

"Okay, I will show you then you two will follow my lead" Marina said.

Marina jumped down from the tree landing on top of the boar alerting it. She grabbed the tusks as the boar started going crazy jumping around and running around like crazy. She had to do this quick she could feel herself slipping. She grabbed her dagger stabbing the boar in the back of the neck watching the blood drip onto the floor as it dropped. She removed herself from the boar turning it over slicing its throat to make sure it was dead.

"Do you two want to try?" Marina asked cleaning the blood off her dragger.

The two paled shaking their heads. They didn't know hunting could be so heartless. How could hunters do this for a living? The two jumped down from the tree leading beside Marina.

"That poor defenseless boar" Kimi whimpered.

"Don't do that" Marina said with a stern look. "This animal isn't defenseless, if given the chance it would have killed me. When hunting that is what you have to think about survival, it's either you or them". She put the dagger away.

"I still can help but feel bad about the animal" Kimi mumbled crossing her arms.

"You are too soft, you never will survive on your own" Marina said bluntly grabbing the boars tusks dragging it back to the campsite. This was how she had to survive during her whole time in this alternate universe.


End file.
